Secrets
by bluestreaker14
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Trailer

**For those of you who have seen my profile lately, i mentioned about my biggest story that i'm writing. well, here's the trailer!**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! TAKE CAUTION IF YOU HATE SEEING THESE CHARACTERS DIE!**

_Italics clips being shown_

Regular text words being said

_**Bold italics actions**_

**Bold words on the screen**

_**(new shot) switches to different scene**_

We all have secrets

_Shows Troy bending over a bloody Chad, a dark figure standing in the shadows behind._

And they are no exception

_Shows Sharpay as she shoves a newly loaded gun into her backpack, checking around nervously behind her._

_**(new shot)**_

_Shows Chad slowly back away from Sharpay, who has a gun pointed right at his head._

"_I'll do it! I swear! I'll do it!" she shouts._

And people are getting suspicious

_Shows Gabriella walking down the street, the eyes of local people following her every move._

Did they kill him?

"_We're accused of killing…" Troy trailed off._

"_Of killing who?" Gabriella asks. Everyone looks directly at Troy._

"_Of killing…Chad," Troy chokes._

Now, someone's on the verge of confessing

"_I…I…"_

While someone else takes the blame

"_Troy!" Gabriella screams as police handcuff her and lead her away._

Is Sharpay really the murderer?

"_I swear! I didn't do it!" Sharpay cries, tears falling down her face._

"_Everyone saw you! You cornered Chad! You had a gun!" Taylor snaps back._

"_It wasn't me! I swear!" Sharpay screams._

Or is there someone else, seeking revenge?

"_I don't think it's Sharpay," Troy whispers quietly to Zeke and Jason._

"_Who else could've done it?" Zeke asks._

"_Someone seeking revenge on Gabi…on all of us," Troy says._

Revenge is so sweet…

"_You're lucky I don't pull this right now!" a shadowed man yells at a cornered Troy as he holds up a gun._

"_What do you want?" Troy asks, shaking._

"_You have two options; I either take your life or your girlfriend," the shadowed man whispers._

But it comes at a price

"_You let him take her!" Sharpay screams._

"_No! I blacked out! He took her!" Troy yelled._

_**(new shot)**_

"_I'll find you, Gabi! And I'll kill whoever it is that hurt you!" Troy promises._

Now, he either becomes a murderer or loses the one he loves

"_You don't really want to kill me, now do you?" the man asks as Troy holds a gun up, pointing it right at his heart._

"_You hurt her! Now I want my revenge!" Troy yells._

_**Screen goes to black as a loud, ringing gunshot is heard**_

"_She's dead."_

**Starring…**

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy standing at Chad's grave._

"_I won't break my promise, buddy. I'm going to get you that revenge," he whispers._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella in a cold jail cell, standing by the bars as Troy stands in front of her. She reaches out and caresses his cheek. He grabs her hand. "I love you, Troy," she sobs._

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay sitting in a park, holding the gun. She sighs deeply before bringing the gun to her head._

"_I killed him," she breathes._

**Lucas Grabeel**

"_Where is she!" Ryan demands._

_Troy shakes his head. "What're you talking about?" he asks._

"_Sharpay's gone!" Ryan screams. Troy exchanges worried looks with Zeke, Jason, and Taylor._

**Monique Coleman**

"_I loved him," Taylor cries to Gabriella._

"_I know," Gabriella says, pulling Taylor into a hug._

**Chris Warren Jr.**

"_Things are just going downhill," Zeke says. Jason nods._

**Ryne Sanborn**

"_We've lost two already! We can't afford to lose another!" Jason screams._

"_I think we've lost two," Taylor whispers._

**Olesya Rulin**

"_Why did you leave her in the first place!" Kelsi yells at Troy, shocking him._

"_I never left her," he grumbles angrily before turning and walking away._

**And Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad fall to his knees at the feet of someone._

"_No!" he pleads._

_The sound of a gunshot and Chad sucks in a mouth full of air before falling to the ground, eyes shut tight._

It's time these secrets are revealed

"_I killed him!"_

Coming to fanfiction this summer!

**This has got to be the worst story I've ever written! Not worst as in 'this story totally sucks!' No, worst as in this story is tragic! Ok, please review!**


	2. The New Kid

**alright! first chapter finally up! i hope everyone enjoys this! it took me awhile to get it right but i think it turned out well! please read!**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

**(Gabi's POV)**

Two lives lost. Two lives saved. Could you ever imagine a life without your best friend? I've been feeling like that for the past five years, today.

My husband and I will always remember that tragic day. That day we lost close friends and almost lost each other.

Our senior year in high school and we were loving it. Troy and I had been dating for over a year, nearly two at the time. Everything seemed perfect until…

**(No one's POV)**

Sharpay Evans walked down the hall, waving to a few people as she passed. She spotted her best friend Gabriella Montez at her locker. She snuck up behind her and poked her in the sides. Gabriella shrieked, jumping. She spun around to see Sharpay.

"Hey, girlie," Sharpay giggled.

"Hey, Sharpie. What's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you're coming to my house on Friday," Sharpay said.

"Sure," Gabriella said happily. Sharpay smiled the famous Sharpay smile. She linked arms with Gabriella, who closed her locker door, and they walked down the hall.

Someone came up behind Gabriella and wrapped their arms around her. Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully as Gabriella turned around and kissed her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

"Hey," Gabriella said.

"Hi, baby," Troy said.

"Guys! Save it for later!" Sharpay joked.

Gabriella smirked as Troy took hold of her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Just saying," Sharpay said, throwing her hands up in defense.

The three walked off to class, soon joined by Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth. They all planned to live like that forever. Who would've thought that in only one week, one of them would become a murderer, two would be kidnapped, one would face jail time, and two of them would never reopen their closed eyes.

"You going to Sharpay's house on Friday?" Gabriella asked her other best friend Taylor McKessie during lunch.

"Yeah. She asked me this morning," Taylor explained, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Troy and Chad joined their lovely girlfriends for lunch.

"Dude, practice after school, right?" Chad asked.

"I'm not the coach. Ask my dad," Troy said.

"You're allowed to call practice," Chad pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like practicing today," Troy protested.

Chad rolled his eyes as Sharpay and her twin brother Ryan sat down.

"Hey guys," they said.

"Hey," everyone replied.

Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and Kelsi Neilson soon joined them. Chad and Troy argued about calling practice, Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay talked about Friday, and Zeke, Jason, Ryan, and Kelsi talked about the new benefits of being seniors.

When lunch ended, Chad and Troy hadn't decided whether to call practice or not. They argued all the way to class before Sharpay stepped between them.

"You guys are acting ridiculous," she said.

Troy and Chad rolled their eyes before walking away and continuing with their fight.

Sharpay laughed and shook her head. Gabriella came up to her and put her arm on her shoulder, using it as an armrest.

"Will they ever learn?" she asked.

They laughed before following the boys.

When school was finally over, everyone headed their separate ways, waving goodbye as they went.

Once home, Gabriella and Sharpay talked for hours about the party on Friday. Troy came over at one point and threw some odd options for music at them, none of which they actually considered. Troy left at around seven and Gabriella finally got off the phone so she could eat and finish her homework.

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to Sharpay standing over her.

"Whoa!" Gabriella cried, sitting up quickly.

"Hey sleepy head," Sharpay said.

"What're you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Came here to tell you to get up!" Sharpay said bluntly.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said sarcastically as Sharpay left.

"Just doing my job, babe!" Sharpay yelled back.

"What a weird morning," Gabriella mumbled to herself as she climbed out of bed.

As they walked to school together, they talked nonstop about Sharpay's party on Friday.

"Who's coming?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you, Tay, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, a few of my friends from the drama club and Ryan's inviting the rest. It'll be awesome!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It better be," Gabriella joked.

"Ha, ha," Sharpay said dully.

Both girls giggled and they continued discussing all about the party.

School dragged on, as usual. It was supposed to be the same, old routine; homeroom, classes, lunch, more classes, go home. Pretty simple. Not this time. This time, there was something new.

As the gang sat in homeroom, a new kid walked through the door. He looked pretty ordinary. The only thing that Sharpay seemed to notice were his eyes. His eyes were a grayish color. They were dark and endless. There was no light to them. They seemed to scan the room, taking in everything and everybody.

"Who's the new kid?" Chad whispered to the group. By then, everyone had seemed to notice the stranger.

"No idea. He's kinda freaky," Sharpay said.

"How so?" Troy asked. Sharpay looked at her friends, who were all staring at her, confused expressions on their faces.

"His eyes. They're…I don't know. They're like…dark." Sharpay tried her best to explain the odd feeling she was getting when she looked at his eyes. It wasn't working. Her friends' faces looked even more confused than before.

"Children," Ms. Darbus announced once the bell had rung and everyone found their seats. "This is Eric. He's new here and hopefully things won't be like the last time we had a new student here," Ms. Darbus continued. Everyone laughed. Troy turned around and looked at Gabriella, who smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure he won't have a crush on the star basketball player and then convince him to sing in the musical!" Chad called out, making everyone laugh even harder. Eric's plain expression didn't change.

"Dude, that was called a joke," Chad said to Eric, who shrugged.

"Do you speak?" Chad asked. Everyone tried stifling their laughter. Eric didn't budge. Chad stood up, walked over to him, and looked at him, as if he were studying him.

"Ms. Darbus, I think he's mental or something," Chad said.

"Much like you. Sit down!" Ms. Darbus ordered. Chad huffed before returning to his seat.

"Dude, that kid is freaky!" Chad said once class was over.

"He didn't even move when you stood like, a foot in front of him," Sharpay pointed out.

"He scares me," Gabriella giggled, shuddering. Troy laughed and put his arm around her.

"Guys! Save it for Sharpay's party!" Chad yelled.

"Shut up!" Troy and Gabriella yelled together.

Once school had ended, news spread about Eric's arrival. Most of the things that went around seemed too farfetched to be real.

"Did you hear some of the rumors that went around school today?" Chad asked excitedly as he, Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor road the bus home.

"I heard something about him robbing some grocery store back at his old neighborhood," Gabriella said.

"I heard that he was the leader of some vicious gang," Taylor piped up.

"I heard that he killed some man as he was walking down the street. He dragged him into an alley and stabbed and shot him. Man wasn't found until three days later and there was no evidence leading up to him," Chad said,

"So how could they assume he did it if there was no evidence?" Troy asked.

"I don't know! That's just what I heard!" Chad yelled.

"Ok, calm down!" Troy snapped back.

"Guys, both of you cool it," Gabriella said. Troy and Chad didn't say another word the whole way to their house.

All four got off at Troy's house.

"Who's all going to Sharpay's party, anyhow?" Chad asked as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"She said that all of us and a few friends from the drama club. She also mentioned that Ryan was inviting some people but she wasn't sure who," Gabriella explained.

Gabriella's phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hey! Guess who Ryan invited to the party!" Sharpay cried, almost sounding angry and shocked.

"Who?" Gabriella said.

"Eric!" Sharpay cried.

Gabriella almost dropped her phone in shock. Why would Ryan invite the new kid? He's kinda scary. Did Ryan not hear everything that went around school? Didn't Eric just creep him out like he did to everyone else?

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"He said that he thought he looked lonely and he felt bad about all those rumors that went around. So he invited him! I can't believe him! My party's going to be ruined!" Sharpay cried.

"Don't worry. Maybe no one will even notice he's there," Gabriella encouraged.

"Are you kidding me! Everyone will notice. The kid is so noticeable. He's so freaky and weird and scary!" Sharpay yelled.

"Ok, Sharpay, calm down. We'll figure out a way to fix things. For now, all you need to worry about is making sure this party is absolutely perfect," Gabriella said.

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow," Sharpay said and she hung up. Gabriella did the same.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.

"Sharpay said that Ryan invited Eric to the party," Gabriella explained.

Everyone dropped their jaws.

"Why!" Chad cried.

"He felt sorry for him," Gabriella said, shrugging.

"That kid's going to do something! I know it!" Chad yelled.

Boy, was he ever right!

The next day was Friday. The talk at school was Sharpay's party. Everyone was excited about it. It was going to be huge.

"Sharpay, my friend, you are the talk of the school," Gabriella said to her.

"Aren't I always?" Sharpay joked. They giggled before running off to class.

During free period, Gabriella was reading in the library, trying to study for the English exam they were having on Monday. Someone walked over to her and sat beside her. She looked up and felt her heart stop with fear. Eric was sitting next to her, watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"I got a question," he said, his voice really low and almost scary. Pretty much how Gabriella imagined it.

"What?" she asked.

"You wanna go to Sharpay's party with me?" he asked, but it almost sounded like he was ordering for her to go with him.

"Sorry, got a boyfriend," she said and she stood up to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she ordered.

"You're coming with me," he ordered, his voice sounding almost menacing.

"No!" Gabriella said firmly, trying desperately to pull away.

"Bolton's no good for you. I am," he said.

"Let go!" Gabriella yelled again, almost louder than she had intended to.

Luckily, Troy was in the library. Hearing Gabriella yelling, he came rushing over.

"Hey!" he yelled at Eric as he watched him hold Gabriella firmly by the arm as she tried to pull from his grip.

"What do you want?" Eric asked firmly, tightening his grip on Gabriella's arm.

"Ow!" she cried.

"I'd like for you to let go of her!" Troy ordered.

"Make me," Eric grumbled.

"Alright," Troy said and he punched Eric right in the stomach. Eric immediately let go of Gabriella. She grabbed her sore arm as Troy led her away.

"What was that about?" he asked once they were a safe distance from the library.

"He asked me to go to Sharpay's party with him. I said no then he grabbed me and ordered me that I was going with him. That's when you came in," Gabriella explained.

"God, I knew that kid was trouble," Troy grumbled.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy. He hugged her back.

"Just keep him away from me and I'll be happy," she said.

"I was keeping him away from you whether you wanted me to or not," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled. They let go and Troy took her hand. They walked off to find everyone else, hoping Eric wouldn't come looking for them.

After school, everyone met at Sharpay's house to get things set up and ready for the party. Sharpay began freaking probably ten minutes after they had started.

"Troy Bolton! That goes there!" she yelled as Troy tried to set up the tables. It wasn't in the _exact _right spot and Sharpay freaked.

Sighing loudly, Troy moved it to where Sharpay was now pointing.

"Better?" he asked bitterly.

"Good!" she said, her perky, annoying voice now back.

Troy let his tired arms slide out from under him. He fell onto the table, feeling his aching muscles relax. Gabriella came over and rubbed his back.

"Come on, Mr. Muscles, get up," she said.

Troy looked up at her.

"You try carrying six very _large _tables into this house and dragging them around everywhere and see how your arms feel," Troy said bitterly.

"Oh, calm down. You'll be fine," Gabriella said, pulling Troy up. She leaned up and kissed him. He quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She moved her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"We could use some help!" Sharpay's voice rang through their ears. They broke apart and looked over at her.

"Make-out later. Right now, we need to get this place ready in the next hour," Sharpay said. She walked off to help Taylor get the food set up. Troy and Gabriella sighed but quickly went to work, getting everything ready.

By the time people started arriving, everything looked perfect. Music blared inside while a DJ was getting things set up outside.

"Sharpay, this place looks amazing!" one of the cheerleaders cried happily over the loud music.

Sharpay beamed at the comment. She looked around, admiring 'her' work.

"Your work!" Chad complained.

"Yeah," Sharpay said.

"We're the one's who did everything! You walked around, ordering people around!" Chad complained.

"And I did a very good job at it!" she said and she motioned around. Chad rolled his eyes and walked away.

"He'll learn sooner or later," she whispered to herself.

"You seen Eric?" Ryan asked her later on.

"No! And I don't plan to!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"No I mean, he was here earlier. He had something. He disappeared!" Ryan yelled. Sharpay looked at him oddly.

"What did he have?" she asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just said to sit back and enjoy the show," Ryan explained.

"Oh god, he better not mess anything up!" Sharpay screeched before storming off to find Gabriella. She found her on the dance floor, dancing with, obviously, Troy. Sharpay stormed onto the dance floor, grabbed Gabriella's hand, and pulled her over to a corner, leaving Troy standing there, confused. He shrugged it off and walked over to get something to drink.

"What?" Gabriella asked sternly.

"Eric's going to mess up my party!" Sharpay shrieked.

"What? How?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know! Ryan said when he got here, he had something. He wouldn't show him what it was but he told him to sit back and enjoy the show!" Sharpay explained.

"Ok, look, I don't think he's going to do anything bad. Why don't we just find him and see what he's got planned," Gabriella suggested.

"After your little conversation in the library? No way! You're going to stay with Troy and I'll go talk to him," Sharpay ordered.

"I'm a big girl now, Sharpay," Gabriella rightfully pointed out.

"Yeah, and he's an even _bigger _boy. Just stick with that big muscled boyfriend of yours and stay away from him. I'll go see if I can stop him from messing everything up," Sharpay said and she turned and left. Gabriella sighed and turned around to look for Troy. She spotted him by the food, of course. He poured himself a glass of Coke and took a large gulp of it.

"Thirsty much?" Gabriella asked with a laugh.

"Hey," Troy protested, "dancing's a tough job."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well, break's over. Come on," she said and she grabbed his hand and led him back onto the dance floor.

As they danced like crazy, they didn't even notice what was happening at the food table.

**oh! mad at me for leaving you there? please don't hate me! lol! ok, i've already got most of the second chapter written so it won't take long before i post that! i hope this turned out good!**

**anyways, please review! i like reviews! they make me smile! Smiley Miley, as my friends call me! lol!**


End file.
